


Not Just an Insect

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Encouragement, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OWCA Files continuation, One Shot, The OWCA Files alternate ending, The OWCA Files extended ending, bug trio story, what if the owca files had ended with this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon sighed, sitting down and looking up at the night sky. "I just want to make a difference. I want to be more than just an insect!"</p><p>Wendell frowned, sitting next to his friend. "But you are more than just an insect Napoleon."</p><p>He wasn't the smartest bug of the trio. But Wendell could make Napoleon smile on even the worst of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just an Insect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice little story featuring the Bug Trio from Phineas and Ferb. I was rewatching The O.W.C.A Files episode and noticed that while Napoleon seems to tolerate Floyd and Wendell, he seems to give Wendell these affectionate smiles. I thought it was cute, so I decided to write this as a bit of an alternate/extended ending for The O.W.C.A Files. It was originally going to be a Wendell/Napoleon romance, but turned into a friendship fic instead. Hope you like it!

"Wow! That was some explosion, wasn't it Napoleon? I mean, we just blew up O.W.C.A!" The roach paused. "Well, that maybe wasn't the best idea, but I don't think we were responsible for blowing it up. I think that was one of the humans. It's a good thing we survived this isn't it Napoleon?" Wendell looked around, his antenna trying to catch Napoleon's scent on the night air. "Napoleon?"

"He went that way." Floyd nodded to a corner of the Ferris Wheel passenger car they had been catapulted into.

"Oh! There he is!" The roach smiled, walking in Napoleon's direction, only to turn around. "Uh Floyd? What are you doing?" The fly attempted to shuffle after him, rolling head over exoskeleton.

"I'm coming with you."

"No." He held out a hand. "Sorry Floyd, but I think this is just a job for me. Napoleon's had a rough day; he needs some cheering up!"

"Oh. Okay." Floyd gave himself one last push, tumbling once more before landing on his head. "I'll stay here."

"I can't take that chance." Wendell picked up the fly, dragging him over to a corner of the car and laying him over the side. Then he produced a piece of floss he'd stolen from the desk drawer they'd hidden in earlier and tied Floyd to the wheel. "Stay." The insect blinked at him. "Good fly. I'll be back as soon as I talk to Napoleon."

* * *

"I can't understand it. We've done everything." Napoleon paced back and forth, ticking things off on his fingers. "We filed the application letter on time; the magnifying glass to make ourselves appear bigger to catch the humans attention; we enlarged ourselves on that machine; the paper airplane; surviving the ordeal despite blowing up the one organization we were trying to get into." He paused, tapping his foot in thought. "What else is left? How can we communicate to humans and be a benefit to mankind? Am I just to ambitious?"

"What's ambitious mean?" Napoleon turned to see Wendell walk up...and felt himself smile. "Ambitious means a desire to be powerful, successful or famous. Achievement."

"What's achievement mean?"

"A result of hard work. Effort."

"What's effort mean?"

Napoleon frowned. "Are we going to do this all night?"

"Only til the sun comes up."

The smile returned. "Well, I guess that's true. But we haven't time for that."

"Why not?"

"We need to figure out a plan. Welcoming the humans didn't work; neither did filing the application." He glanced down at the exploded O.W.C.A building. "Which is no longer an option." The insect sighed, sitting down and looking up at the night sky. "I just want to make a difference. I want to be more than just an insect!"

Wendell frowned, sitting next to his friend. "But you _are_ more than just an insect Napoleon." The other bug looked at him. "You're our leader. You tell Floyd and I what to do and we do it."

"Yes but--"

"Sure we're not as smart as you and Floyd says a lot of random things that mean nothing, but if it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in that roach motel and Floyd would still be stuck in that windowsill trying to breathe. You take care of us Napoleon; you look out for us and teach us about the humans world. And you know _so much._ " He glanced to the side a moment before returning his gaze to the other bug. "I wish I knew as much as you sometimes; maybe I wouldn't have gotten stuck on the floor of that roach motel if I did."

Napoleon sat up straighter, staring at his friend. "Wendell, I had no idea you felt that way. I don't know what to say."

The roach waved him off. "Oh, you don't have to say anything. It's okay. I'm just happy to learn things from you. Floyd is too; he just doesn't know it." He gave the other bug a sly smile. "Because between you and me, both of us are smarter than him."

"I suppose that would be a correct assumption."

"What's assump--"

"Knowing that something is true." Napoleon gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Wendell; I'll find you a dictionary." He paused expectantly, waiting for the typical question.

"Oh, I know what that word is. It's a really big book full of words and what they mean." Wendell returned the smile, putting a hand on the other bug's shoulder. "See Napoleon? I've already learned a lot from you."

"And you shall continue to learn!" Napoleon hopped to his feet, thrusting a finger in the air. "Wendell, I have a new idea! We are going to keep trying to make contact with the humans! We will gain their friendship and trust and we will teach them our ways and they will teach us theirs! Now the first thing we should do is--"

"That's great Napoleon. But before we do that, can we sit here and enjoy the sky?" He motioned to the star filled sky above them. "It's so pretty; seems a shame to let it go to waste."

Napoleon blinked a moment before smiling, sitting back down. "I suppose that's something we could do."

"Oh good! Cause I wanna make a wish!"

"Wendell, wishes aren't--"

The roach grabbed his hand, closing his eyes. "Hey stars. Thank you for Napoleon; he's the best friend Floyd and I have ever had."

The bug smiled, the two sitting in silence as they watched the night sky. "Wendell, I do have one question for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Where's Floyd?"

"I left him hanging on the wheel." He pointed across the way.

"You left him...hanging on the wheel," Napoleon echoed.

Wendell waved the comment away. "Oh don't worry; he's fine. We can go get him later."

* * *

_Later..._

Floyd swung restlessly back and forth, licking the mint off the floss as he watched the activity below him. "Hello? Napoleon? Wendell? Anyone there?" He kicked off the side of the Ferris Wheel and swung out further. He sighed. "I still want a monkey."


End file.
